<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>遛狗 by AlicEGreencat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928169">遛狗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat'>AlicEGreencat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>遛狗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>炉子里的信息火熊熊地燃着，颜色不断在青色和橙色之间变化，它的烟散发着一股怪异的水果味，估计是谁往里面丢了果味的可燃香氛。烟几乎是透明的，但要是仔细看能发现它呈直线向上，进入悬浮在天花板上形似八爪鱼的放送台位于口器位置的接收槽内，这表示信息实时传输状态稳定且高速，可以随时进行终端与互联网的对接和接受新闻，并展示在八爪鱼触手之间的投屏上。屋子里没什么人，时不时有仿生人或者人造人抖着防风服上的雨水走进来，站在灰扑扑的进门地垫上跺脚，蹭干净鞋底的灰尘和污泥，讲究一点的把雨伞随手扔进伞架，态度随便得好像离开时也不准备带走似的。吧台也是有的，但仿生人酒保的水平跟自动贩卖机里售卖的玩意儿差不多，因此生意冷清，它大概也早就习惯了，只是冷漠地站着，决心不参与调解任何发生在这里的争端。</p>
<p>坐在火炉边的常客之一用火点了根烟，它早就对滚动播放的地区新闻和天气预报失去了兴趣，存心想在周围找点乐子。它已经把目标对准了正走进来的那个人造人，它衣服领口露出的锁骨中间有一个红色的正方形，表明它是一台家庭服务型人造人，而手臂上的生产代码则显示它型号过时，虽不是可以被淘汰的老款式，但也明显不及最新出产的那一批。它仔细地脱下防风服夹在手臂上，坐在火炉边的空位上。</p>
<p>“新来的，HT-390，你叫什么？”常客问它,人造人转过头来，它的眼珠被信息火照耀，看起来如同一颗闪耀着金属光芒的青色弹球。</p>
<p>“我的前任拥有者给我的名字是‘埃德温’。”人造人的声音低沉而优雅，带着一点地区口音地向上扬着。</p>
<p>“看你这样儿，应该是有工作的吧。”</p>
<p>“现在没有了。”人造人说，“我上一份工作是在十年之前，现在并没有固定的职业。”</p>
<p>十年，跨度可真大，在它拥有工作的那段时间，它必然是当时最先进的一批家庭服务型人造人之一。常客抽了一口烟，把烟灰抖进炉子里去。</p>
<p>“看来，是使用期限到了，你的拥有者没有续约咯？”</p>
<p>“是的。”人造人回答道。</p>
<p>常客不说话了，房间里重又沉默下来，过了一会儿，常客再次往炉子里抖了抖烟灰，它的种类标识在手臂上，是一个不太常见的银色橄榄花环，并且由于磨损得很严重，不仔细看是看不出来的。这象征它曾经作为一名战争型机器人服役，但就连战争也是很久之前的事了。“那你就说个故事吧，关于你以前的拥有者或者别的什么也行，这儿太他妈安静了，说点儿什么。”它恶狠狠地在炉边掐灭烟，整个丢进炉子里，“太安静了，真是受不了。”</p>
<p>人造人并没有很快地做出回应，大概几分钟之后，它说：“好吧，我可以讲一个，那是在很久之前发生的事了。”</p>
<p>常客下意识想在炉边弹烟灰，但它忘记自己手上已经什么都没有了，差点被火焰烤到手指，在它迅速抽回手看上面的变温涂层是否被烧坏的时候，新来的人造人已经不急不缓地说起来了。勉强在远离火堆的吧台边找着座位的几个仿生人远远地看过来，其他人则一个眼神也不施舍给这两个铁皮玩意儿，它们的皮肤涂料或许由于型号不同而看起来有新有旧，但下面的钢铁之心都是不会改变的，和印在身上某处的出厂型号一样无法改变。</p>
<p>“直到今天我也会偶尔想起来这件事。”新来的人造人说，“虽然它发生在十七年前，是我在加尔文地区为我第一个拥有者提供服务时发生的事，不知道这几年那里是不是还和我记忆层里的一样。事实上我这次正准备回那里看一看，明天下午的快速列车。”</p>
<p>“加尔文，令人怀念的名字。”常客好不容易从自己的口袋里找出另一根皱巴巴的烟，但又舍不得这最后的享受，最终揣了回去。“在撤退的时候我坐着列车——可不是高速的那种，还用电作为能源——路过那里，窗户外面是一望无际的森林，树立在平原上，电闪雷鸣，然后列车被迫在那里多待了半个小时，因为雷把信号灯劈坏了。”它眨了眨已经不太灵活的眼睛，眼球里透出因投影设备时不时短路而暴露出来的电子板金色的纹路，被信息火青色的光映照着如同刻上去的花纹。“狂风呼啸，车厢里所有人都在自己的毛毯里瑟瑟发抖，但当列车驶出平原，天晴的时候，那片森林看起来就像电影里的一样美丽。”</p>
<p>“加尔文地区在春季确实会频繁暴雨。”人造人说，“夏天反而有更多晴朗的日子，日照时间也长得很，夜很深了，太阳才沉下去。”</p>
<p>它突然地沉默了，停顿了几秒钟，才仿佛生锈齿轮重新转动并发出撕裂声音那样艰难地说出接下来的话。</p>
<p>“所以琼西才不愿意在夏天遛狗，她懒得在那么晚的时候带文森特出去，但只有太阳完全落山了，地面才凉快起来，这样文森特的脚掌才不会被烫伤。”</p>
<p>“琼西？”常客在火炉前抖自己的膝盖，里面的咬合面发出喀拉喀拉的声响。“文森特又是谁？”</p>
<p>“琼西·怀特斯，我第一个拥有者的家庭成员，文森特就是她养的狗。”人造人说，“夏天的时候，通常是我和她一起去遛文森特，因为这样更安全，加尔文地区十几年前社会治安并不好，琼西的监护人也并没有那么多时间去分给她。</p>
<p>“而文森特，它是一条精力旺盛的狗，琼西一个人有时候也管不住它，所以我陪着她一起出去，有一部分原因也是为了防止文森特跑远了琼西追不上，就算是狗绳，也拴不住它的四条腿。”</p>
<p>“家庭保姆哈？”常客终于整好了自己的膝盖，又直盯着跳动的信息火。头顶的显示屏滚动过一些在三十分钟前播放过的地区新闻。雨明天就要停了，某个消防预警机器人制止了一场蓄意纵火，全新型号的电子犬即将上市。“——和活的宠物狗一样稀罕。”</p>
<p>“十几年前，生物宠物还是非常常见的。”人造人温顺地回答道，“我们那天牵着文森特走到一个岔路口，两边都是走过很多遍的路，区别只在于想要回去的话，有一条稍微绕远了一点。琼西已经很累了，岔路口的路灯是熄灭的，但不远处的那个还能工作，不至于连路都看不清楚，文森特还没玩尽兴——要满足一条狗的玩乐欲望对人类而言真的很难——它拖着琼西往远一点的那条路走，最后琼西只能跟着它走，我跟在她后面。</p>
<p>“那条路上还亮着的路灯就隔得很远了，在五十米开外，幸好那一晚天气晴朗，月光已经足够照亮墙面，尽管地面仍然是黑的。于是我拉住琼西的手，跟她肩并着肩走在路上，琼西的另一只手臂被狗绳拽得笔直，而绷的紧紧的狗绳另一头是文森特，还是那么亢奋，一刻不停地往前冲。”</p>
<p>“然后呢？”常客从地上捡起一个纸团，丢进火堆里，尽管这样并不符合规定，但信息火还是很快就烧掉那个废品，一缕灰色的烟夹在透明的烟气中上升，盖住了一条滚动新闻，几秒钟之后才让它展现出原来的样子。中心城超市打折促销。</p>
<p>“然后，因为文森特表现得太亢奋了，琼西停下来站在原地试图重新控制它，她大声地命令文森特坐下，冷静点。但没用，文森特还在把她往前拽，大概再往前面走了几米，我们才看见那个吸引它的东西，那是一只黑色的猫。几乎完全融在黑色的阴影里，得走得很近才看得清楚它的眼白。”</p>
<p>“然后呢？那条狗咬了猫，还是猫挠了狗？”常客虽然是这么说的，但很明显也只是随便说说而已，如果真是那样，这故事也没有在炉火前说出来的价值。</p>
<p>“然后，那只猫面对着我们，一个人类女孩，一个机器人，和一条气势汹汹的大狗，虽然弓起脊背，竖起身上的毛，我却感觉它并不害怕，因为它没有张开嘴发出嘶嘶的吼声。它只是在警告我们赶快走开，但文森特显然不这么想，它拼了命地往前钻，琼西也一样把它往后拉，最后我抓住了绳子，才没让她被狗继续往前拖着走。</p>
<p>“而这时，琼西突然很小声地问我:‘埃德温，那只猫是不是变大了？’。”</p>
<p>“也许只是你的人类主人看错了。”老兵说，”没有会自己变大的猫。”</p>
<p>“事实上，后来回想起，我也无法确定那就是一只猫，或许它只是看起来像猫而已，实际上是别的东西。但就我们当时看到的，那只猫确确实实变大了，一开始它只有一只愤怒的猫那么大，后来已经快有一个篮球那么鼓，后来逐渐大得像一辆展开的便携脚踏车。狗绳逐渐松下来，文森特已经不再发出兴奋的喘气声，而是低沉的呜声，现在变成它在威胁那个不断变大的猫了，琼西在我的手臂间——我一只手抓着她的手，一只手拽着狗绳——发抖，她说:‘这到底是个什么玩意儿？’，她说这话的时候那只猫已经有一层楼高了，它的身体挡住月光，把我们都笼罩在黑暗里，金色的眼珠有重型货车的轮胎那么大，紧紧盯着文森特，好像马上就要发起进攻。”</p>
<p>常客没注意到自己已经屏住了呼吸，不过对于仿生人来说，呼吸与否并不是一件重要的事，只是为了让它们在行为举止上更接近人类。人造人意味深长地停顿了一下，信息火突然溢出了炉子，在转瞬之间又收了回去，最后一丝水果香也消失了。</p>
<p>“琼西突然挣脱了我的手臂，她根本没那么大力气的，但她就是挣开了。她冲到文森特身边，把自己的狗往后推，自己挡在猫的脸前。她双腿发抖，冲着那只猫大喊‘我不管你是什么玩意儿，都给我滚蛋，离我的狗和我的机器人远点儿’。”</p>
<p>“”哇哦，对于一个人类女孩来说，这个举动已经很能证明她的勇气了。”常客评价道。<br/>“她那时十六岁。”人造人说，“看起来和任何人类女孩没有区别，但她真的把那个东西吼走了，而我除了拉紧狗绳之外没有别的事能做，因为我只是一台家庭服务型人造人。那个东西慢慢地缩小下去，最后变成正常猫的大小，如同一道黑色的影子那样从她面前跑走了。文森特小心翼翼地上去舔她的裤脚，我靠近她，把狗绳交到她手里，我们就回去了。”</p>
<p>他的故事到此结束了，好几分钟，整个房间里都只剩下信息火的声音，常客的手指不知不觉又摸出最后的那根烟，夹在手指间一直没有点燃。“所以，那到底是什么东西？”常客问。<br/>“我不知道，在我的信息库里没有这种生物的资料。”人造人说，“或许真的是什么超自然现象，或者我们同时看错了东西，加尔文地区十年前还有大片森林，某些当地的说法是未被记录的生物生活在里面。但没有什么可信度，因为当地的生物检测所一直在频繁地更新内容和开展活动。”</p>
<p>“超自然生物是不可能存在的。”常客也如此肯定道，最后又说:“不过已经十几年过去了，你故事里的那个琼西肯定也长大了吧？”</p>
<p>“她死了。”人造人说，“自杀的，所以我的拥有者太过悲伤，没有和我续服务合约，直到我离开那个家庭之前，文森特还活着，不过按照一只狗的年龄来算，它现在应该也老死了。”<br/>对于这个话题，仿生人和人造人们没有一个能接的下去，毕竟死亡是人类的特权。“在知道琼西是自杀死亡的之后，我想，以她那么勇敢的性格，选择死亡正是一种人类的勇敢。”人造人最后说，“但我还是不能理解，为什么她不选择活下去。”</p>
<p>“因为人类就是享有这样的自由。”常客最终还是点燃了最后的那根烟，“选择生还是死的自由，而机器人没有。”在用信息火点燃烟的时候，它手臂上的橄榄花环纹路清晰地闪耀起来，很难说那是一种荣耀，还是一种枷锁。它的声音里传递出一种莫名的情绪，很快就被炉火的噼啪声盖住了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>